Diplomatie et Décadence
by Real or not
Summary: UA. Fraîchement diplômé, Harry fait ses débuts au Ministère. Slash ... Chapitre 6 en ligne! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Voici un UA se déroulant dans le monde de la politique. L'idée m'est venue en lisant "The secret diplomacy of a Minister excellency" de Youka Nitta.

**Attention** : je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses vous paraîssent étranges, je fais comme je le sens, bien que je n'entrerai pas dans le détail. De plus il s'agit d'une fiction et toute ressemblance avec la réalité en aucun cas ne serai voulue (ben oui avec un tel sujet je prends mes précautions -; )

**Paring** : LM/HP essentiellement mais d'autres parings feront leur apparition mais c une surprise -

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Diplomatie et décadence**

**Prologue **: Nouveau Job

-Assoyez-vous Monsieur Potter, le ministre sera là dans un instant, m'indiqua la réceptionniste tandis qu'elle me désignait un banc.

Enfin j'y étais arrivé. Après toutes ces années d'études, d'examens, j'entrais dans les cabinets du Ministère en tant que diplomate.

On allait me présenter mon patron, le ministre des affaires étrangères. J'avoue que j'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de le rencontrer en chair et en os.

Lucius Malfoy, un homme grand, aux larges épaules, corps mince et élancé ne faisait pas du tout ses quarante-cinq ans. Je l'avais vu de nombreuses fois au journal télévisé ou autres débats concernant la politique de divers pays du monde. De part son apparence semblable à un ange d'une peinture baroque, des yeux gris orage, des longs cheveux, si blonds qu'ils paraissent blancs à la lumière, on le sous estimait beaucoup dans la profession. Seulement, c'était un fait, il accomplissait des miracles en politique étrangère et si vous lui demandiez quel est son secret, il se contentait de répondre avec le sourire d'un enfant espiègle :

-Secret diplomatique.

C'est par tradition familiale qu'il fit des études de droits. Puis, à une vitesse fulgurante, il s'était élevé très haut dans la hiérarchie. Certains parlaient de corruption mais je les soupçonnais plutôt de jalousie. Après tout c'était un homme respectable, défendant honorablement son pays et père de famille (si je ne fais pas d'erreur, il aurait un fils du même âge que moi).

L'heure du rendez-vous devenait de plus en plus imminente et assis sur ce banc devant son bureau à triturer mon mouchoir de poche, j'entendis des pas au fond du couloir. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus jusqu'à révéler leur propriétaire : le ministre.

-Monsieur Potter je présume, dit-il en me tendant sa main, que je serrais avec vigueur. Je suis Lucius Malfoy et c'est avec moi que vous allez travailler.

-Oui, enchanté Monsieur, répondis-je la voix un peu tremblante.

-Ne soyez pas si intimidé jeune homme, d'ailleurs vous en aurez pas le temps. Nous commençons tout de suite.

-Bien Monsieur, dis-je cette fois avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Il fallait que je lui prouve que malgré mon jeune âge, j'avais des qualités et étais parfaitement à ma place dans ce milieu.

Les premiers jours passèrent sans encombres. On m'apprit les méthodes de travail utilisées et au bout de quelques essais je les manipulais. Le travail ne manquait pas, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'est dur mais je fais tout pour faire mon travail correctement, sans me plaindre. Actuellement nous étions sur un dossier en commun avec la Russie en matière de relations économiques. Notre ambassadeur de Moscou nous servait d'intermédiaire avec leur ministre des affaires étrangères, Igor Karkaroff.

Il était d'ailleurs convenu que j'accompagne le Ministre Malfoy lors de son voyage en Russie. J'avoue qu'il me tardait de faire ce voyage car jamais je n'avais visité le pays des Tsars.

En cet instant j'étais sûr et certain que tout me réussissait, jusqu'à ce que…

* * *

Vala c'est tout pour l'instant. Alors ça vous a plu ? une petite review svp ?

A bientôt pour la suite


	2. Un dîner spécial

**Hello**!! Voici un nouveau chapitre!!

J'espère que ça répondra à vos attentes et dites vous que l'histoire est pas encore finie. J'avais également oublié de précider que cette histoire est totalement dépourvue de magie (désolée pour ceux et celles qui aurait voulu que ce soit le cas -;

**Merci bcp à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review**.

Bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

**

**Diplomatie et Décadence**

**Un dîner spécial**

* * *

Voici trois semaines que je travaillais avec le ministre. J'avais montré de quoi j'étais capable (du moins en partie) si bien que M. Malfoy me faisait confiance et m'attribuait des dossiers de plus en plus délicats que nous envoyaient nos ambassadeurs dans le monde entier. Certains s'avéraient éprouvants pour un nouveau dans le métier, et mon self control fut mis à rude épreuve. Heureusement que j'avais appris, un tant soit peu, à me contrôler.

On ne manquait pas non plus de parler de la Russie. Je partirai là-bas dans un mois. J'avais également appris qu'il était rare que le ministre se déplace en personne (comme tous les autres d'ailleurs), se contentant d'envoyer les meilleurs diplomates. Mais comme il s'agissait d'un cas particulier, puisqu'il relevait d'un dossier particulièrement sensible et important, MM. Malfoy et Karkaroff avaient pris la judicieuse décision de régler la question en personne.

Mais bon c'est encore loin tout ça.

-Monsieur Potter !

C'était M. Malfoy. Sur le coup j'avais peur d'avoir fait une connerie et qu'il venait m'en faire le reproche mais il n'en était rien. Quoique en y repensant je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré que c'eut été le cas.

-Vous êtes au courant que nous recevrons bientôt dans notre pays le président américain ? me demanda-t-il, un peu agité mais apparemment satisfait.

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous recevons beaucoup l'ambassadeur Amilton ces derniers temps.

-Et bien, ce dernier fait régulièrement, comme tous ses semblables, des rapports au Président à propos des dossiers traités et il semblerait qu'il soit satisfait des liens qui unissent nos deux nations.

-C'est fantastique Monsieur, seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez de cela, dis-je un peu confus.

-Monsieur Potter, décidément vous êtes parfois toujours aussi distrait, rétorqua le ministre d'un ton faussement peint de désespoir. Vous avez travaillé avec Diggory sur ce dossier et ensemble collaborés avec Amilton. Vous êtes donc en partie le responsable de ces bonnes nouvelles.

Cela me laissait sans voix. Le ministre Lucius Malfoy, en personne, me félicitait de mon travail. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage et à mon avis il n'est pas passé inaperçu.

-Vous pouvez en effet être content Monsieur Potter, dit-il. Je tiens donc à vous inviter samedi soir, au dîner qui se donnera dans mon manoir du Wiltshire. En petit comité rassurez-vous. L'ambassadeur Amilton sera présent ainsi que votre collègue, Cédric Diggory. Vous pourrez également faire connaissance avec ma femme, Narcissa et mon fils, Draco.

-Heu…, répondis-je les mots restant coincés dans ma gorge mais je me repris vite. J'en serai ravi Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bien, je vous enverrai un chauffeur à votre domicile à 7 heures. Et maintenant au travail, termina-t-il comme si il venait de me prendre en flagrant délit de bullage.

Décidément cet homme était plein de surprises. Il pouvait se montrer implacable, froid et méprisant, complètement maître de lui d'un côté et d'un autre très humain, à l'humour particulier, le plus souvent cynique et ironique tout en restant fin, qui déstabilisaient ses employés. Cela restait un de ses petits plaisirs mais il ne fallait pas s'en faire car on savait quand il plaisantait.

oOo

Samedi arriva à grande vitesse. J'étais extrêmement nerveux quand je pensais au dîner des Malfoy. Je viens d'une famille modeste et n'ai pas l'habitude des rassemblements mondains.

Pour l'occasion j'avais fait nettoyer le costume que me mère avait acheté pour ma remise de diplôme. Un ensemble noir, élégant qui faisait contraste avec ma chemise blanche au col remonté à la mode du XIXème. J'avais d'ailleurs une cravate noire du même style d'époque. Avec mes lunettes rondes on aurait dit un homme hors du temps mais j'aimais beaucoup ça de part la collision de l'ancien avec ce monde si moderne où tout change si vite. J'avais tenté d'arranger mes cheveux sans beaucoup de succès mais ils étaient tous de même moins en pétard qu'à l'habituel.

Le chauffeur arriva pile à 7 heures comme M. Malfoy l'avait dit. Je partageais la voiture avec Cédric, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car on a discuté tout le long du chemin. Je m'entendais très bien avec lui, toujours de bonne humeur et n'hésitant jamais à vous venir en aide, bref un véritable gentleman. On n'aurait pas dit au début car il est très grand, les épaules larges ; d'ailleurs il dépassait d'une tête le ministre qui n'est pourtant pas petit.

Après une petite demi heure de route, nous arrivâmes au Manoir Malfoy. Un édifice de toute beauté qui datait sans doute de plusieurs siècles. Avec Cédric j'étais perdu dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce que le major d'homme, Dobby (surnom qu'il portait depuis des années), vienne nous accueillir et prendre nos vestes.

Il avait la soixantaine et travaillait ici depuis très longtemps. Il s'était occupé du ministre lorsqu'il était enfant. La curiosité me taraudait, voulant avoir de petites anecdotes amusantes sur l'enfance de mon patron mais je me retins à temps me rappelant de la bienséance à respecter. Cédric, fin observateur, lu un peu la déception d'un enfant contrarié sur mon visage, ce qui le fit un peu rire et le détendit par la même occasion car il était aussi nerveux que moi.

Dobby nous conduit au salon où la famille Malfoy et Amilton étaient présents, attendant pour passer à table.

Lucius Malfoy me présenta sa femme, Narcissa. Femme belle et très élégante. De cheveux blonds comme son mari bien qu'ils étaient plus semblables à de l'or. Elle parlait d'un accent distingué qui me rappelait un peu celui de mon parrain, Sirius Black, qui aujourd'hui vit aux USA et que je n'ai plus vu depuis des lustres.

Draco Malfoy et bien, il est tout simplement splendide. Le mélange parfait de ses parents, bien qu'il ait beaucoup pris le visage de son père. Mais son élancement était celui de sa mère, tout comme sa taille fine et ses épaules étroites, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre beaucoup plus androgyne que le ministre.

Je cessais mes réflexions lorsque l'on nous annonça que le dîner était servi.

oOo

Durant le repas, nous parlâmes beaucoup des événements politiques de ces derniers jours. Narcissa et Draco se sentaient un peu exclus de la conversation mais n'en tenait pas rigueur au ministre. Après tout Amilton aurait pu éviter de lancer le sujet sur la table.

Lorsque vint l'heure du dessert, Draco, qui était assis à côté de moi, m'adressa la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Vous plaît-il de travailler pour mon père M. Potter ? dit-il avec toute la convenance de son éducation, quoique d'une manière un peu mécanique.

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez moi Harry, répondis-je afin de mieux permettre de faire connaissances.

-D'accord Harry, dans ce cas appelez moi Draco, me pria-t-il d'un magnifique sourire.

Ainsi nous nous lançâmes dans une conversation à nous deux, laissant la politique de côté. Il était le seul de sa famille qui ne suivrait pas la tradition du droit, préférant le dessin, la peinture et la musique. Il était l'un des meilleurs de l'académie des Beaux Arts de Londres et ne manquerait pas de devenir célèbres dans quelques années.

Il me demanda des renseignements à mon égare et lui racontait en gros comment on vivait chez moi. Ses yeux gris me fixaient si intensément que j'avais parfois du mal à me concentrer tant ils me déstabilisaient. Sans compter que son pied déchaussé caressa doucement l'une de mes jambes de manière très suggestive. J'avais vraiment du mal à rester calme.

Une fois le dessert terminé, nous sommes passés au salon pour le café et au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait la pièce se fit plus vide.

Mrs. Malfoy raccompagna Amilton afin qu'il puisse prendre sa voiture et rentrer à Londres. Monsieur Malfoy, contenu de l'heure avancée, nous proposa à moi et à Cédric de loger chacun dans une chambre d'amis et repartir le lendemain. Nous avons accepté.

Diggory et le ministre parlait vaguement d'un dossier mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, perdu dans la contemplation de mon boss. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était très beau, même si je n'étais jamais sorti avec un homme et entretienne une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avec une amie d'enfance, Ginny.

Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié de vous en parler. Elle est la petite sœur d'un camarade qui était dans la même école que moi, Ron Weasley. On a découvert les joies de l'adolescence ensemble et on est, disons ça comme ça, ensemble depuis.

Finalement Malfoy senior entraîna Diggory à sa suite, mais j'étais trop ailleurs pour m'en rendre vraiment compte. Draco se fit de plus en plus engageant avec moi, ce qui me mis un peu mal à l'aise. Je prétextais donc devoir aller au toilettes afin de lui échapper quelques instants.

Evidemment je me suis un peu perdu. Mais j'entendais des voix quelques pièces plus loin et ce que j'y vit à l'intérieur me laissa pantois. Narcissa Malfoy et l'ambassadeur Amilton étaient tout, sauf en conversation amicale.

J'étais tellement choqué que je me mis à déambuler rapidement au hasard dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la salle de bain. Avec toutes les salles de bain que pouvait compter ce satané manoir, il a fallu que je tombe sur celle la.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je me trouvais devant le même type de spectacle que j'avais fuit quelques instants plus tôt et qui me figea sur place. Décidément il était convenu que l'adultère était permis au sein du couple Malfoy.

En effet, devant moi, Lucius Malfoy était soulevé et plaqué contre le mur par Diggory, le pantalon tombant, qui le retenait par les fesses tandis qu'il le besognait avec vigueur. Même débraillé, la bouche entr'ouverte, soufflant dans le cou de Cédric et fermement accroché à la chemise de ce dernier, le ministre ne perdait pas sa superbe, bien au contraire. A mon grand malheur je constatais que j'étais en train de bander. Première fois que ça m'arrive devant deux hommes en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Bon c'est vrai que je ne peux pas comparer car ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Je refermais la porte aussi discrètement que possible et me plaquais contre le mur tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? me demanda une voix à mon oreille qui me fit sursauter.

C'était Draco. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, totalement perturbé par ce que je venais de voir. Sans gène, il passa une main sur la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon, ce qui eut pour effet de me refaire sursauter mais en plus, à mon grand malheur, durcir encore un peu plus.

-Tu es tout dur ici, continua-t-il d'une voix coquine. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? C'est très agréable tu sais.

C'en était trop. J'ai craqué. J'avais plaqué Draco contre le mur et l'embrassais à pleine bouche tout en me frottant contre lui. Il semblait apprécier ce type de traitement. Puis il m'entraîna dans sa chambre et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance, tout comme lui, en train de lui faire subir les pires outrages, qu'il accueillait avec et à grands cris de plaisir.

* * *

Vala c tout pour le moment. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une p'tite review ?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu

See you!!


	3. Perturbations et Amitié

Salut à vous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui lisent cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Diplomatie et Décadence**

**Perturbations et amitié**

* * *

J'émergeais tout doucement du sommeil profond et sans rêve qui m'avait emporté hier soir. En me rappelant les événements de la veille, la peur me tordit le ventre comme jamais. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourré ?

-Bien dormi Harry ? demanda une voix derrière mon dos.

Draco se tenait devant la fenêtre, une chemise sur le dos qui lui tombait presque aux genoux. Ses cheveux, un peu ébouriffés, lui donnaient un air enfantin particulièrement adorable. Si on me disait que ce mec ne se faisait pas draguer toutes les cinq minutes et ben je ne le croirais pas.

Non mais à quoi je pense là ? Je viens de tromper Ginny, avec un homme qui plus est, et la première chose qui me vient en tête c'est que Draco est un vrai canon ?! Quoique son père est encore mi… AH NON !! Qu'est-ce qui me prend à la fin ?!

-Draco, au sujet d'hier, je…, tentais-je en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Tu penses avoir fait une erreur n'est-ce pas ?

Curieusement il n'avait pas l'air vexé de ma réaction.

-Ben… en fait je…

-Pas de soucis, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi si ça peut te rassurer. J'avoue que physiquement tu es du tonnerre mais c'était juste une baise non ?

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre cette phrase.

-Donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on oublie cette soirée.

-Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire. En ce qui me concerne je ne t'oublierais pas. T'es un sacré coup au pieu, tu sais ?

Je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais. Bizarrement je n'étais pas plus perturbé que ça à l'idée d'avoir couché avec un garçon. Jusqu'à hier je me considérais comme parfaitement hétéro, mais maintenant… Faudra vraiment que j'aie une conversation avec Ginny moi.

oOo

On est descendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Mon boss, sa femme et Cédric étaient déjà attablés lors de notre arrivée (Amilton avait quitté le manoir la nuit dernière).

Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Je les avais tous vu dans une position assez délicate et il faut dire que ça fou un sacré coup. Il faut dire que je ne verrai plus le ministre de la même façon. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec Cédric mais à cause de ce que sa femme et Amilton faisaient. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est parce qu'il se servirait d'elle pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et dire que jusqu'à hier je m'efforçais de nier que le sexe dirigeait le monde. Il faut croire que je me suis planté.

-Harry, vous vous sentez bien ? me demanda Lucius, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

-Ou…oui, répondis-je du tac au tac. Je suis juste encore un peu fatigué.

Il n'y a décidément plus rien à faire : envolée l'image de l'homme parfait.

Et merde !

oOo

Les Malfoy nous raccompagnèrent , Cédric et moi, jusqu'à la porte pour qu'un chauffeur nous ramène à Londres. Je marchais un peu en retrait, Draco à mes côtés.

-Tu sembles perturbé, me dit-il comme si ça se voyait aussi clairement que ma cicatrice au front (résultat d'un vieil accident de car scolaire quand j'avais neuf ans).

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondis-je d'un ton très ironique qui ne m'était guère habituel. J'ai vu tes parents se faire sauter comme si c'était parfaitement normal, je pense que l'intervention de ta mère est assez stratégique dans nos relations avec les USA et pour couronner le tout, j'ai trompé ma copine avec un mec mais à part ça tout va bien, je t'assure.

Evidement, Draco n'allait pas encaisser mes paroles sans rien dire. Après tout j'avais insulté ses parents, sans forcément le vouloir, mais insulté quand même.

-Tout d'abord Potter, répondit-il tout bas mais férocement. Mes parents se sont mariés sur décision de leur famille, ce qui fait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils s'entendent très bien mais ne s'aiment pas. Deuxièmement, ma mère n'est pas une pute, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si elle fait quelque chose, c'est de son plein gré et n'a rien à voir avec les affaires de mon père. Et troisièmement ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta queue réagit plus vite que ton cerveau.

J'avais envie de le frapper mais je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. J'avais été trop loin et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. C'est que le petit Draco savait mordre.

-Je suis désolé Draco, dis-je en le pensant réellement (et il a du s'en rendre compte à la tête que je tirais). Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, c'est que je suis encore sous le choc de ce que j'ai vu. Je ne pensais pas que…

-Stop, m'interrompit-il d'un ton calme et posé (il me fit même un petit sourire), c'est bon on arrête là. Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant Harry. Mais réfléchi avant de parler.

-Tu as raison. Et… euh… ça ne te fais rien qu'ils se comportent comme ça ?

-Non, je suis suffisamment mature pour les comprendre même si ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai su. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, m'interrompit-il, je ne l'ai pas appris avant ma majorité.

-Ah…, dis-je en ne sachant pas bien comment réagir face à ce type de révélation mais Malfoy junior me remis vite à l'aise.

-Ami ?

-Ami ! dis-je avec un grand sourire et en lui serrant la main.

Nous étions arrivés à l'entrée. Cédric remerciait encore nos hôtes pour leur hospitalité et je fis de même. Lorsque je dis au revoir à Draco, il me chuchota :

-Fais très attention à ne pas tomber sous le charme de mon père Harry.

J'étais assez déconcerté par ses paroles et je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser durant tout le voyage. Pourquoi tomberais-je sous le charme de mon boss ? Ok, j'ai couché avec le fils mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me faire le père, si ?

Cédric me ramena à la réalité en me demandant si ça j'avais bien vécu le dîner d'hier. Je lui répondais poliment et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pff… j'ai vraiment pas de bol.

oOo

Une fois rentré à mon appartement, j'ai troqué mon costume de la veille contre un jogging et un t-shirt, plus confortables. On est dimanche après tout !

En fin de matinée je me résolu à appeler Ginny. J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à notre histoire. Je lui demandais donc de venir chez moi sans pour autant lui annoncer la couleur tout de suite, histoire de retarder la crise.

Il devait être quatorze heures trente quand la sonnette retentit comme si elle eut sonné l'heure de ma condamnation.

-Salut Harry, me lança Ginny en rentrant dans le salon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Tout dépend, répondis-je mal à l'aise. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Au son de cette phrase, elle su que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-On se côtoie depuis très longtemps et je t'assure que je t'apprécie beaucoup Ginny, mais hier…

-Harry, arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! me coupa-t-elle agressivement.

-Je pense qu'on devrait ne plus se voir, lâchais-je alors brutalement.

Autant que j'ai largué une bomber et décimé un pays tout entier tant le silence régnait désormais en maître dans la pièce.

-Quoi ???? Mais pourquoi ???? Bon je t'accorde qu'on n'est pas toujours ensemble du fait que je sois encore étudiante et toi tu travailles mais… je pensais que c'était sérieux entre nous ???

Les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, me faisant sentir de plus en plus coupable. J'ai donc répondu sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ma phrase.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Ginny. Le problème c'est moi, je… je pense que je suis homo.

Le truc qu'il ne faut pas dire à sa copine. C'est la meilleure façon de la détruire sur place et la faire culpabiliser. Je m'en suis vite rendu compte.

-C'est… c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle hystériquement. Quelque chose que j'ai ou n'ai pas fait ??

-Non Ginny, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, je… Je suis vraiment désolé.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES !!!

Elle m'avait giflé et quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je l'entendais dévaler rageusement les marches, puis plus rien. Elle devait sérieusement m'en vouloir et je lui donne raison.

Je suis vraiment un enfoiré.

oOo

Lundi matin – 7h30

Je reprends mon travail au Ministère et mon bureau croule tellement sous les dossiers que je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à mes problèmes personnels.

J'espère que Ginny ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps. Le pire c'est que j'ai pris le risque de gâcher notre relation pour quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas sûr. Je n'étais pas du tout certain d'aimer les hommes.

J'en ai marre.

oOo

Pour la pause déjeuner, je suis allé à la cafétéria, histoire de marcher un peu. J'aurais voulu rester un peu seul mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

-Salut Harry !!

C'était Cédric.

-Comment ça va ? Je peux m'installer ici ?

-Oui, si tu veux, répondis-je sans le regarder.

-Harry tu es bizarre depuis dimanche matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose chez les Malfoy ?

Tu pouvais pas me rendre encore plus gêné qu'en faisant resurgir l'image de toi en train de baiser avec le ministre dans sa salle de bain.

-Non non ça va, j'ai juste travaillé tard hier à la maison, dis-je rapidement. J'en fais beaucoup trop en ce moment.

-Je comprends. Après tout tu pars bientôt pour Moscou. Pas trop angoissé ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Si un peu. J'ai entendu dire que l'ambassadeur était une vraie teigne.

Au fil de la conversation, je me laissais gagner par la bonne humeur. Cédric avait déjà été en Russie et me donnait des tuyaux pour que je ne sois pas trop pris au dépourvu.

-Il est vrai que Severus Snape n'est pas quelqu'un de très social et je me demande comment il a atterris à ce poste. Il n'empêche qu'il est l'un des meilleurs de la profession. C'est grâce à lui que nous entretenons de si bonnes relations avec les russes.

-Et Karkaroff ?

Et nous continuâmes de parler jusqu'à ce que la pause soit terminée. Avec tout ce dont il m'avait parlé, j'avais un peu moins peur de partir en mission, j'étais même enthousiaste. Surtout que j'y serai en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy.

**

* * *

**

**A suivre dans Diplomatie et Décadence :**

_Severus_ : Vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père Potter.

_Lucius_ : Tu es très mignon Harry, tu le sais ça ?

* * *

Mouais j'ai voulu faire comme dans une série télé mais le résultat est pas terrible, enfin tant pis je le laisse quand même :p

En tout cas encore un chapitre de fini. Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review svp ?

**News** : je suis en train de réécrire « Malfoy M.D. ». Elle est vraiment mal foutue et je fais de mon mieux pour en refaire quelque chose de potable.

J'essaierai de poster la suite le plus vite possible mais bon comme j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ne m'en voulez pas si je mets du temps (j'ai un texte de paléographie (en latin médiéval en plus) et une notice de catalogue à rédiger ainsi qu'assister à deux conférences vais mourir T-T ). Tout dépendra donc du temps libre dont je disposerai pour l'écriture.

**See you soon !**


	4. Caviar et Ennuis

Bonjour à tous !!

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un retard monstrueux (suis vraiment désolée, pas frapper svp . ).

Ca y est, le voyage diplomatique commence !!

J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à tous/toutes les reviewers/revieweuses.

Bonne lecture !

**Diplomatie et Décadence**

**Caviar et Ennuis**

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Je partais avec Mr. Malfoy pour Moscou.

J'étais excité comme une puce en imaginant ce qui m'attendrait là bas et j'espérais avoir le temps de faire un peu de tourisme. Ce serait trop bête de ne pas pouvoir profiter du voyage à des fins autres que le boulot.

Nous y voilà. Je m'apprête à embarquer dans l'appareil. Le ministre dit une dernière fois au revoir à Draco, qui nous a accompagné à l'aéroport.

Ces derniers temps, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Par hasard, je l'ai rencontré il y a deux mois, pendant une soirée, dans un bar du centre de Londres, le « Heaven's Dust » (1).

**flash-back**

-Tiens, Harry ?!, s'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait interpellé.

-Draco, quelle bonne surprise !, dis-je avec un franc sourire. Mais que fais-tu à Londres ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. J'ai un studio en ville, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour suivre les cours. Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Il est tard.

-Eh oh ! C'est pas parce que je travaille pour le ministère que je ne sais pas sortir et m'éclater, répliquais-je d'un ton faussement vexé.

Draco se mit à rire. Ca le rend encore plus beau. Je me demande si Lucius rie de la même faç… Non mais à quoi je pense là ?!

-Tiens mon père m'a dit que vous partiez bientôt pour Moscou. Comment tu te sens à l'idée d'aller là bas ?, me demanda-t-il.

J'étais un peu gêné de lui dire le véritable fond de ma pensée, mais étrangement je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'il ne dirait rien à qui que ce soit (pas comme Ron qui, malheureusement ne tourne pas sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler et j'en ai fais les frais, croyez moi).

-Et bien je suis terrifié, confessais-je. Cédric m'en a un peu parlé il y a quelques jours, ce qui m'a un peu détendu mais…

-Tu as peur de faire un faux pas devant Igor Karkaroff, n'est-ce pas ?, devina-t-il.

-Non pas devant Karkaroff, répliquais-je. Devant Snape !

Il n'avait pas l'air très étonné par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Oui je comprends. Il me faisait peur à moi aussi.

Quoi ?! Draco connaît, ou du moins connaissait Severus Snape ? Mon principal défaut allait refaire surface sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-Tu le connaissais ??, demandais-je alors, assez dérouté.

-Il travaillait avec mon père avant d'être promu ambassadeur, m'expliqua-t-il. Il était tellement grand, sévère et froid, toujours en noir et un teint cireux, pire qu'un stéréotype de croque-mort. Je le prenais pour la réincarnation de Bela Lugosi et croyait qu'il viendrait boire mon sang dans mon sommeil. Mais bon c'était il y a pas mal d'années et j'étais petit.

En tout cas si tu voulais me rassurer Draco et bien c'est carrément loupé. Si effectivement Snape a la même allure et prestance que Dracula, ça fout la trouille (2).

-Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral, dis-je ironiquement et vidais le reste de mon verre cul-sec.

-Y a pas de quoi, rétorqua Draco sur le même ton.

**fin flash-back**

Maintenant plus l'occasion de revenir en arrière. L'avion venait tout juste de décoller, laissant Londres devenir toute petite. J'avais la chance d'être assis à côté du hublot et en première classe en plus.

J'ai grandi dans une famille aisée mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'était le grand luxe tout les jours. Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion de ma vie car lorsqu'on allait en vacances avec mes parents, c'était en voiture ou en train. De toute manière nous n'allions jamais bien loin. C'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai choisi d'être diplomate, pour partir et découvrir un peu le monde en dehors de l'île britannique.

-Monsieur Potter !

C'était Lucius qui venait de me faire descendre de mon petit nuage. A son air quelque peu contrarié, j'en déduis qu'il n'en était pas à son premier appel.

-Pardon Monsieur, j'étais un peu ailleurs, répondis-je l'air désolé.

-Ne croyez pas que ce sont des vacances, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Les relations avec la Russie sont trop importantes pour nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Nous profiterons des heures de vol pour un briefing complet des dossiers à traiter, alors je vous conseille de vite redescendre sur terre, et oui je suis conscient de l'ironie de cette remarque.

Décidément il me connaissait bien. Il avait vu que j'avais envie d'en placer une, même si, dans un tel contexte, il valait mieux la fermer. Mais il m'avait ôté les mots de la bouche.

Ok, j'allais pas là-bas pour glander mais je pensais pas non plus qu'il me ferait travailler comme un forçat. Les heures de vol en devenaient encore plus épuisantes que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

**Deux heures plus tard**

Nous venions de tout passer en revue et Lucius m'avait instruit de la politesse à adopter devant Karkaroff. Si lui peut se permettre quelques familiarités, ce n'était pas mon cas. Puis soudainement le pilote s'exprima par l'interphone.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, dans quelques instants nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport Domodedovo. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent vol et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à Moscou.

-Nous y voilà Potter, dit Lucius. Ne soyez pas si nerveux, tout ce passera bien. Après tout vous travaillez avec le meilleur.

On peut dire que le Ministre n'était pas modeste des fois.

Je pris mon sac rempli de dossiers et le suivi hors de l'appareil. Il savait exactement où il devait aller, comme un russe qui rentrerai chez lui, le plus naturellement du monde. Après avoir récupéré notre bagage, nous sortîmes du terminal et Lucius repéra un chauffeur qui tenait une pancarte à son nom.

-Severus nous a envoyé une voiture, dit-il voyant mon air étonné. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que les invités du Ministre des Affaires Etrangères prendraient un banal taxi.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et cinq étoiles s'il vous plaît. Je ne pu m'empêcher de siffler d'admiration devant ce splendide bâtiment du même style que le palais d'hivers de Catherine II (3). Je n'eu pas le loisir de tout admirer car une fois les valises déposées dans les chambres, nous partîmes directement au siège du Ministère.

**Ministère des Affaires Etrangère**

La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte principale et je sorti après le Ministre. Un homme en noir nous attendait sur le perron.

J'en déduisais qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Il était plus petit et mince que Lucius, des cheveux noirs, légèrement graisseux et assortis à ses yeux, lui tombant sur les épaules et tranchaient violement avec la pâleur mortelle de son visage. Je comprenais alors pourquoi Draco en avait eu si peur car il était vraiment impressionnant avec sa mine sévère d'officier de la gestapo.

-Bonjour Severus, lança joyeusement Lucius en lui tendant sa main dégantée. Ca faisait longtemps, je suis ravi de te revoir.

-Moi de même Lucius, répondit poliment l'ambassadeur, lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Un vrai boutentrain.

-Venez, reprit-il. Je vais vous conduire auprès de Karkaroff.

Le trajet menant au bureau du ministre russe se fit dans un silence pesant. Si Snape marchait devant moi, j'avais pourtant la même impression que quelqu'un qui sentait un regard assassin planté sur sa nuque. Le pressentiment que l'ambassadeur ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup s'imposa dans mon esprit.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bureau de Karkaroff. Snape frappa trois fois à la porte et une voix grave nous donna l'autorisation d'entrer (enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit vu que je ne parlais aucun mot de la langue de Tolstoï).

Entré, je vis un homme penché sur les notes de son bureau. Il semblait fort grand, les épaules larges et des cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Ne faisant pas attendre ses invités, le Ministre leva vite les yeux de son travail pour nous saluer.

-Ah Lucius !, clama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse et marquée d'un accent agréable à l'oreille, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Malfoy. Je suis heureux de vous revoir mon ami.

-Le plaisir est partagé Igor, répondit de dernier. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Parfaitement bien et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous. Vous avez un nouvel assistant à ce que je vois.

-Oui, Igor je vous présente Harry Potter.

Je saluais le ministre de façon un peu maladroite mais il ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

-Allons jeune homme, me dit-il, amusé. Ne soyez pas si nerveux. Après tout je n'ai encore mangé personne.

-Ou… oui Monsieur.

Sans forcément le vouloir je jetais un coup d'œil du côté de Snape et l'expression qu'il affichait sur son visage ma glaça le sang.

-Allons !, intervint Lucius. Severus, si tu étudiais un peu les dossiers avec Harry pendant que je bavarde avec Igor. Ca fait tellement longtemps. Raconte-moi les dernières nouvelles, dit-il en s'adressant désormais au russe.

Ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir dans un fauteuil et se chargea de lui servir un verre d'un liquide ambré tandis que je quittais la pièce avec l'ambassadeur.

Une fois la porte refermée, me laissant seul avec la réincarnation de Vlad l'empaleur, je ressenti un grand moment de solitude.

- Suivez-moi Potter, s'exclama soudainement Snape.

Je le suivi jusqu'à ce qui devait manifestement être son bureau. Contrairement à celui de Karkaroff, il était dans des tons fades et tristes qui s'accordaient à merveille avec la personnalité de son occupant et ne comportait pas beaucoup de mobilier. Seul un bureau croulant sous des tonnes de dossiers, deux chaises et une grande armoire de fer contre un mur meublaient la pièce. Je me sentais de moins en moins rassuré.

-Allons monsieur Potter, assez-vous et commençons je vous prie.

Sa voix était aussi aiguisée qu'un couteau de boucher quand il s'adressait à moi. Lorsqu'il avait parlé à Lucius, sa voix, même froide, restait pourtant polie. Décidément, j'aurais du remplir un testament avant de partir. Mais j'essayais de ne pas perdre mon sang froid et commença à lui exposer les but de ce voyage diplomatique.

-Lamentable Potter. Vous faites un piètre diplomate.

Non mais il ne manquait pas d'air !!

-Comment ?

Je ne savais rien dire d'autre. C'est comme si j'étais figé sur place. Je crevais d'envie de lui répondre et pas moyen de sortir quoi que ce soit.

-Je vais me répéter pour que votre minable petit cerveau imprime, Potter, repris Snape comme un serpent crachant son venin. Vous ne savez pas traiter un dossier de manière professionnelle, un enfant de maternelle aurait mieux fait.

-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE …, hurlais-je de rage, oubliant ma position face à l'ambassadeur.

-IL SUFFIT, m'interrompit-il brusquement. Vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père à ce que je vois.

Il parlait doucement, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire la ded…

-Incapable de rester à sa place, toujours vouloir être sous le feu des projecteurs. Vous devriez faire attention ou votre tête sera aussi enflée que le sienne.

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PÈRE DE CETTE FACON !!

J'aurais voulu rester calme, être froid comme lui afin de rester son égale d'une certaine manière. Perdre son calme est un manque de professionnalisme et vous fait perdre votre crédibilité en tant qu'adulte. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un gamin.

-Autant d'insolence ne m'étonne guère, continua Snape semblant apprécier me voir bouillir de rage. On voit de qui vous tenez. Vous êtes bien le fils de votre crétin de père et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que, comme lui, vous n'ayez pas obtenu votre poste le plus honnêtement qui soit.

-MON PÈRE EST QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !!

-VOTRE PÈRE EST UN SALAUD !!

L'ambassadeur était rentré dans un tel état de fureur, qu'il m'avait empoigné par mon col de chemise et projeté contre l'armoire de fer. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce salopard.

-SORTEZ !!

Bien qu'encore un peu assommé, je compris parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit et, attrapant mon sac, m'enfui sans demander mon reste.

Je suis doucement retourné vers l'entrée du bâtiment, encore tout chamboulé, m'assis à terre, dos au mur et attendis que Lucius revienne.

**Hôtel – 23 heures**

Nous étions revenus depuis longtemps. Lucius ne m'avait pas interrogé lorsqu'il me vit dans le hall et j'en avait conclu qu'il avait plus ou moins su ce qui s'était passé avec l'ambassadeur. Il pourrait me virer pour mon mauvais comportement, car Snape ne lui avait certainement pas parlé de moi en termes très élogieux, mais n'en fit rien.

-_Trop de précipitation nuit_, m'avait-il dit un jour. _Et avant de prendre parti, il faut entendre les deux versions des choses_.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'essayais de dormir, sans succès. Alors, pour me changer les idées, je m'habillais et descendis au bar. Et heureusement pour moi, le barman comprenait bien l'anglais.

Je sirotais tranquillement mon verre, l'esprit vague et légèrement embrumé par l'alcool. Puis, par curiosité ou par ennui, je ne saurais dire, j'observais discrètement les clients, pourtant fort peu nombreux.

Parmi les différents visages, j'en distinguais un qui me paru assez familier. Pu… !! C'était Lucius assis à une table avec un homme. Il était vraiment méconnaissable. J'avais l'habitude de le voir dans des costumes couteux, impeccablement taillés et classes tandis que là, il portait une simple chemise blanche au col légèrement entr'ouvert, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, et un pantalon de jean noir, qui avait l'air de parfaitement mouler ses … NON, NON HARRY !! Arrête de mater ton patron comme ça enfin !! N'empêche que ça lui allait à merveille.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des deux hommes. Je pris aussi soin d'examiner celui qui avait l'honneur d'accompagner le ministre (mais le savait-il ?). Jeune et joli garçon, il semblait faire du gringue à mon boss si je prenais en compte son pied déchaussé remontant langoureusement le long de la jambe du blond. Celui-ci en semblait flatté et avait posé sa main beaucoup plus haut que la cuisse, à voir l'expression qu'avait prise le jeune damoiseau.

Une douleur me pris au ventre. Sur le coup je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais avec le recul, je peux vous affirmer que cela avait été de la jalousie.

Je me levais subitement et m'avançait vers leur table.

-Monsieur le Ministre, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici à cette heure, dis-je à Lucius.

Je avais fait exprès de les interrompre. Le jeune homme n'avait apparemment pas compris mes paroles, ce dont Lucius profita. Il lui dit quelques mots en russe et le garçon parti un fort joli sourire aux lèvres quoiqu'il n'ait pu cacher une certaine déception de devoir partir.

Le ministre se leva en chancelant, sûrement dus à plusieurs verres d'alcool (et je soupçonnais la vodka).

-Vous ne manquez pas d'air Monsieur Potter, me dit-il avec un petit rire. Venir m'interrompre en si bonne compagnie.

-Désolé Monsieur, répliquais-je vivement. Mais de part votre position, ce que vous faisiez me semblait un peu grossier et imprudent.

-Oui vous avez raison, admit-il dans un soupir. Reconduisez-moi à ma chambre s'il vous plaît.

J'accédais à sa demande. Il semblait avoir bu plus de verre que je ne l'aurais pensé. Dans son état, il me semblait plus judicieux d'ouvrir sa porte et l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit (et je vous vois venir !! C'est juste par respect pour lui !!).

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le matelas et commençait déjà à somnoler. Je pris soin de lui enlever ses chaussures et rabattre les couvertures sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Sur son visage planait une expression étrange et il avait posé une main contre ma joue.

-Tu es très mignon Harry, tu sais ça ?, murmura-t-il doucement en se surélevant sur un coude et approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

Avant que je n'esquisse un geste, un goût de vodka orangée s'étala sur mes lèvres et alors je réalisais que Lucius Malfoy m'embrassait.

**A suivre dans Diplomatie et Décadence : **

**Igor** : _Tu devrais arrêter de ruminer cela sans arrêt Severus._

**Harry** _: Oh mon Dieu, qu'ais-je fait ?_

* * *

Notes :

(1) Petit hommage au groupe HeavensDust (j'adore).

(2) Au contraire, moi j'apprécierai héhé… grande fan de Bela Lugosi devant l'éternel et surtout d'Alan Rickman alors les deux réuni hum… miam miam :p

(3) Je ne sais pas s'il existe un tel hôtel. Veuillez excuser ce petit caprice d'auteur.

Et voilà encore un chapitre fini (même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose). Je suis une grande sadique, je sais … mais j'aime ça lol.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une petite review svp ?

La suite pourrait mettre du temps à arriver (et oui encore), tout cela à cause des examens qui vont bientôt commencer. Mais peut-être aurai-je le temps d'écrire. Si c'est le cas (et je l'espère un peu), il se pourrait que je travaille sur une nouvelle idée qui me turlupine depuis un petit moment, ou peut être pas.

Encore merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic, ça me fait ENORMEMENT plaisir.

Bon allez j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes divagations et espère vous voir au prochain chapitre.

See you !


	5. Doutes et volupté

Yo ! Me revoici sur Diplomatie et Décadence après … ben plus d'un an d'absence je crois … Vous avez le droit de frapper (pas trop fort quand même).

Petite dédicace de ce 5e chapitre à DarPauline-AngelHarmonie qui m'a mis un bon coup de pied au c*** pour que je publie cette suite XD

Je me suis dépêchée pour le publier le + vite possible et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, ou que le style en ait pâti :s

Je vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, passez une bonne lecture (j'espère)

* * *

**Diplomatie et Décadence **

**Doutes et volupté**

**

* * *

**

*POV Harry*

Le goût de vodka orange se propage de plus en plus tandis que Lucius approfondi le baiser. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait procuré tant de plaisir rien qu'en m'embrassant. Lucius est bien plus doué que Draco … Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de les comparer ?! C'est monstrueux !

Cette réflexion me fait tomber du nuage n°7 pour mieux m'écraser au sol, la dure réalité me frappant de plein fouet. Cependant si le contact entre nos lèvres fut brisé, mon patron ne perd pas de temps pour faufiler les siennes dans le col défait de ma chemise. Complètement abasourdi, je réalise à peine qu'il me fait basculer à ses côtés, m'allongeant dans les draps entremêlés de son lit, afin de mieux poursuivre son exploration.

J'essaie de le repousser, ne voulant pas commettre l'erreur fatale, mais je n'y parviens pas, me laissant emporter par l'envie et le plaisir que Malfoy senior déclenche dans chaque partie de mon être : mon torse, mes fesses, mon aine, mon sexe à la limite de l'explosion. Toutes mes parcelles de chaire sont titillées par ses mains, sa langue et ses dents, me faisant mourir à petit feu, envoyant mes principes au Diable. Mais rien n'égalera jamais sa hampe tendue, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde, dans mon intimité, à laquelle je lui donnais accès sans protestation.

Les furieux coups de boutoir de Lucius ne cessent d'accélérer, touchant un point assez sensible, m'envoyant une décharge jouissive de temps à autres. Son souffle se perd contre mon oreille, je ne peux pas voir son visage, son expression, derrière la masse blonde de ses cheveux. A la fois, ça me rassure et me rend triste.

Je ne peux empêcher des larmes de couler le long de mes joues alors que l'orgasme me transperce de part en part. Le ministre me suivit quelques instants plus tard, se figeant d'un seul coup lorsque son sexe libérait sa semence dans mes entrailles, pour ensuite redonner des petits mouvements de bassin, prolongeant l'effet de son plaisir, et du mien.

Son visage, toujours perdu au creux de mon épaule, Lucius se retire de mon corps sûrement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, terrassé par l'alcool et la fatigue de sa récente activité physique, se glissant sur mon côté droit. Il s'endort, me laissant hagard et coupable. Ca serait mentir de vous dire que je n'ai pas aimé notre étreinte, mais maintenant qu'elle a pris fin, je me rend bien compte que Malfoy a vraisemblablement agit sous l'effet de la boisson, plutôt qu'avec conscience de ses actes. Si je n'étais pas intervenu au bar, c'est avec le jeune moscovite qu'il aurait couché, pas moi. Je me mets alors à envier Cédric, lors de la fameuse soirée au manoir du ministre, car, lui, il a eu la chance d'avoir fait l'amour avec un Lucius pleinement lucide, même si ça n'était qu'une baise d'un soir et qu'il valait mieux ne rien espérer.

Mais je me suis mis à espérer malgré moi. Encore plus à l'heure actuelle. Je me suis laisser piéger dans les filets d'un Malfoy, bien que Draco m'ait averti de ce danger. Ce qui fait cependant le plus mal, c'est que demain, mon « amant » aura probablement tout oublié.

Aussi doucement que possible, je me glisse hors du lit, échappant au bras de l'homme, qu'il a laissé en travers de mon ventre, remets mon pantalon et enfile ma chemise dans prendre la peine de la reboutonner, puis, je quitte la chambre en fermant la porte, sans un bruit.

Dans le couloir désert, je me laisse tomber au sol, assis contre le mur, les genoux repliés. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que mes larmes continuaient toujours de couler, allant se nicher à la commissure de mes lèvres, leur goût salé atténuant celui de la vodka orange.

*Fin POV*

oOoOoOoOo

*Quelques heures plus tôt - Ministère des Affaires étrangères – Moscou*

Severus fulminait littéralement de rage, tournant en rond autour de son bureau : Potter, ce petit insolent, ce James 2, avait osé lui tenir tête.

Il savait que ses reproches étaient exagérés mais la tentation avait été la plus forte, de pouvoir, d'une certaine façon, se venger contre celui qui n'avait cessé de lui pourrir la vie depuis l'enfance.

*Flash-back*

James Potter et ses amis, Sirius Black en particulier, avaient fait de lui le souffre douleur de Poudlard tout entier, durant toutes leurs années d'études, sans qu'il n'y ait de raison particulière à cela.

Severus, étant déjà fort renfermé sur lui-même par nature, se barricada alors derrière une séries de protections diverses au fil du temps et des humiliations. Il n'eut jamais d'amis, voir simplement une personne avec laquelle on peut discuter un court laps de temps, avant de partir chacun de son côté.

Ses études à Poudlard achevées, Snape cru avoir la paix pendant ses études supérieures, mais il déchanta bien vite, lorsque Potter, Black et les autres se retrouvèrent dans le même amphithéâtre que lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier que ces imbéciles suivaient les traces de leur paternel, tandis que lui sortait de son trou grâce à une maigre bourse d'étude offertes aux orphelins ayant du potentiel, mais menacée d'être retirée au moindre écart ?

Severus, son diplôme en poche, aurait accepté d'oublier toute sa rancœur, de commencer une autre vie, si Potter ne s'était pas de nouveau retrouvé sur sa route.

Ils convoitaient la même place dans un cabinet ministériel et une fois de plus James obtint toutes les faveurs, contrairement à lui, le laissant dans une ombre permanente, comme un arbre empêche son voisin d'obtenir un peu de lumière afin que celui-ci s'élève également vers le ciel. Il avait déjà tout : des amis, une famille prestigieuse, une femme et un enfant en route. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il obtienne ce travail à sa place, en plus du reste ? Le Destin, ou les gens, semblaient le vouloir.

Il avait la rage : contre lui même de devoir rester dans l'horrible boutique « Barrjow et Beurk » pour pouvoir manger, la rage contre Potter, contre le monde basé uniquement sur les apparences. Severus pris alors le volant de sa voiture, un cercueil ambulant héritée de son père mais qui le conduisait où il en avait envie, et roula sans réfléchir, pour se défouler, pour oublier.

Dans de telles conditions, il est simple de faire un accident et, comme si la vie de Snape n'était déjà pas assez chargée en malheurs, la voiture sortit de la route, renversant un piéton. Et pas n'importe quel piéton.

C'était Lily Evans, aujourd'hui Potter, qui gisait sur le pare-brise.

oOo

Après cet accident, Severus se cloitra encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant, allant jusqu'à vivre à la limite de l'ascétisme.

N'ayant déjà rien pour lui-même, il ne remédia pas à cette vie austère qui était la sienne depuis toujours, ne s'acheta pas tous les livres qui le faisaient tant rêver, même si son salaire, bien que minimal, lui permettait un petit plaisir de temps à autres, puisque la maison miteuse de ses parents étant payée avant leur mort, aucun loyer n'était à payer. Il ne renouvela pas ses vêtements, se contentant de ses deux costumes bons marché, quatre chemises de son père et autant de vieux boxers.

L'Angleterre devint de plus en plus insupportable pour Snape, ses seules « connaissances » le méprisant encore plus depuis que Lily avait été hospitalisée pendant une semaine avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, entièrement rétablie. Alors un jour, il acheta un billet de train pour Moscou, sans s'inquiéter de sa maison du quartier industriel et insalubre de Spinner's End, et fit le voyage en compagnie de ses maigres possessions tenant sans peine dans une boîte en carton.

Secrètement, au fur et à mesure des changements de lignes, il espérait encore.

oOo

Après plusieurs entretiens, Severus entra au service de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre, basé en Russie. Lucius Malfoy était le premier à lui donner sa chance, se fiant plus à son curriculum qu'à son apparence maladive et peu favorable dans un vieux costume.

Ses résultats lui valurent peu à peu le respect des autres et l'amitié de l'ambassadeur Malfoy, au point qu'il l'invitait à sa table, appréciant sa compagnie calme, son intelligence et l'absence totale de vantardise.

Snape s'attacha de façon sentimentale, voulant rester près du blond pour toujours. Mais celui-ci retourna à Londres, avec sa femme et son fils de cinq ans, afin de prendre le poste de Ministre des Affaires étrangères. Ce départ lui fit beaucoup de peine, bien qu'il s'employait à le cacher.

Sa plus grande surprise fût lorsque, avant de quitter Moscou, Lucius, accompagné de Karkaroff, déjà Ministre à l'époque, lui annonça qu'il le remplacerait comme ambassadeur. Une bien maigre compensation pour l'anglais toujours vêtu de noir.

*Fin du flash-back*

oOo

Tous ces souvenirs rongeaient sans cesse Severus de l'intérieur, surtout ses sentiments envers Lucius, qu'il n'avait pu oublier depuis toutes ces années. Comment peut-on oublier un premier amour ?

Il s'était cependant laisser à imaginer que le regard doux du blond et ses manières amicales, allant au delà de la banale politesse professionnelle, n'était réservée que pour lui, en dehors d'Igor qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps et considère même comme un frère.

Quelle ne fut sa déception, sa rage, au moment où il vit comment son amour se comportait avec Potter, presque de la même manière qu'avec lui. Cependant le garçon travaillait pour lui depuis moins d'un an et pourtant avait acquis des faveurs sans batailler comme lui avait du le faire. Une fois de plus, Severus se retrouvait « perdant », c'est ainsi qu'il se voyait, face à un Potter. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et accru sa méchanceté envers Harry.

La migraine commençait à poindre dans son crâne alors qu'Igor Karkaroff entrait dans son bureau.

-Severus, n'y as-tu pas été un peu fort avec Harry ?, demanda le russe qui n'avait pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot.

-Harry ??!!, explosa Snape. Alors il n'a pas que les faveurs de Lucius ? Vous même êtes tombés sous son charme alors que vous ne l'avez vu qu'une minute ?

Une fois sa tirade achevée, l'anglais prit conscience du comportement déplacé qu'il avait eu envers son supérieur.

-Désolé Monsieur le Ministre, je me suis laissé emporter. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Igor ne dit rien. Il avait parfaitement cerné l'anglais depuis le jour où il avait mis les pieds dans son ministère.

-Severus, il serait peut être temps que tu passes à autre chose. Que tu cesses de te torturer avec ta rancune pour Potter. Tu te rends malade.

-…

-Et … tu devrais oublier Lucius.

Snape se retourna vers son supérieur, éberlué, mais ne dit toujours rien. Puis Igor réduisit la distance entre eux, s'approchant de plus en plus, le touchant presque. Il leva sa main droite, caressant doucement la joue de l'ambassadeur du bout des doigts.

-Il n'y a pas que Lucius sur terre.

Au moment où la phrase fut finie, Severus senti des lèvres entrer pour la première fois au contact des siennes et, malgré son étonnement, il ne pas dire que c'était désagréable.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Mot de la fin**

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais me faire massacrer ? Je suis désolée de m'être plus concentrée sur Severus que Harry et Lulu dans ce chapitre, mais lui aussi a droit à un développement non ? XP D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Severus et Igor XD

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?


	6. Doutes et chagrin

Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de Diplomatie et Décadence … Avec toujours beaucoup de retard, je sais T.T

A voir comment j'ai fais tourner ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va me taper dessus

Merci aux dernières revieweurs(euses), vous m'avez filé la pêche pour écrire un peu !

J'arrête de vous ennuyer,

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Doutes et Chagrin**

**

* * *

**

Severus ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était complètement tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lucius depuis toujours et son premier baiser, particulièrement agréable que lui donnait son patron.

Etant donné que l'ambassadeur ne le repoussait pas, Igor mordilla les lèvres douces pour les faire s'entrouvrir. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent doucement, il en profita pour y insérer la langue et la faire jouer avec sa jumelle, qui petit à petit participa au ballet auquel on l'invitait.

Karkaroff essayait de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans cette étreinte. Il voulait que son Severus oublie Malfoy, qu'il se sente heureux sans que le blond soit dans les parages. Il voulait que l'anglais soit heureux avec lui, grâce à lui.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les laissant déboussolés chacun à leur manière. Et avant que le russe n'ait prononcé une parole, Snape était parti en courant, l'abandonnant dans ce bureau triste et spartiate, totalement abattu.

oOo

L'ambassadeur d'Angleterre courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la main encore plaquée sur la bouche, allant se réfugier dans son appartement miteux qui ne comptait qu'une grande pièce avec espace cuisine et une salle de bain.

Il faisait froid dehors mais il ne pouvait même pas s'en rendre compte. Dos à la porte, Severus se laissa glisser au sol et passa ses bras autour des genoux, comme pour se protéger fictivement du monde extérieur.

Igor l'avait embrassé, lui. Il ne l'aurait même pas imaginé, convaincu de dégoûter la terre entière. Mais en dépit de son apparence, Snape aimait Lucius, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Jamais personne à part le ministre ne l'avait aimé, ou ne serait-ce qu'apprécié. Il ne savait donc pas les sensations que l'on pouvait éprouver dans un cas pareil.

Les heures passent pendant lesquelles il tourne en rond, boit le restant du thé fait la veille mais ne parvient pas à penser à autre chose.

Vingt trois heures ont sonné depuis un certain temps déjà.

Il fallait qu'il voie Lucius ! Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait mettre son orgueil de côté et aller le voir.

Son manteau, plus que léger pour un pays comme la Russie, étant resté à son bureau, Severus sorti avec pour seul protection la veste de son vieux costume. Il courra pour se réchauffer un peu, sans beaucoup de succès. La pluie commença à tomber, mouillant ses cheveux et ses épaules, mais il s'en fichait et continua sa course à travers les rues de Moscou, jusqu'à l'hôtel du Ministre anglais des Affaires étrangères.

oOo

**POV Harry**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce couloir. J'ai encore l'odeur de mon patron sur moi, une odeur enivrante dans laquelle je distingue une pointe de patchouli.

Bizarrement je n'arrive pas à trouver la force de retourner dans ma chambre, de m'éloigner de lui. Et pourtant je suis loin d'avoir une tenue décente avec ma chemise ouverte et mon pantalon non reboutonné, menaçant de tomber si jamais je me remettais debout sans l'avoir fait.

Je crains le lendemain matin. Que Lucius ne se souvienne de rien ou pire, qu'il se souvienne mais me méprise, considérant que coucher avec moi n'a été qu'une terrible erreur. Pfff, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me comporte vraiment comme un gamin. Pourtant, au fond, je sais que c'est une réaction normale quand on aime.

Oui, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je viens d'avouer : j'aime Lucius Malfoy. Je l'ai suffisamment fréquenté pour le connaître et l'aimer de loin. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsqu'il m'a pris avec passion dans ce grand lit d'hôtel.

-Potter ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu pour qu'il m'interrompe dans mon monologue intérieur. Je tourne la tête et je vois Severus Snape, ses cheveux trempés collant à son visage blafard, son costume fichu par une randonnée sous des trombes d'eau, sans veste ni parapluie.

Il semble brisé. Si à notre première rencontre j'ai vu un homme plus proche du robot que de l'être vivant, ne sachant exprimer que du mépris et de la colère, à cet instant je vois la tristesse sur son visage et des larmes couler de ses yeux noirs d'encre.

Il se détourne de moi, doucement, sans geste brusque. Il fait quelques pas en marchant, puis il se met à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait et il disparaît au coin du couloir.

Si je me fie à mon instinct, je dirai qu'à cet instant, j'ai fait souffrir Snape. Il est loin d'être idiot et il a parfaitement compris ce que j'avais fait.

Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

**Fin POV Harry**

oOo

Severus refait une nouvelle fois le chemin jusque chez lui, en banlieue, de la même façon qu'à l'allé. Ses poumons le brûlent, il a froid, mais cette douleur n'est rien comparé à celle qu'il a éprouvé en voyant Potter en tenue débraillée devant la porte de la chambre de Lucius.

Il est encore plus jaloux maintenant qu'il sait que le brun a obtenu tout ce qu'il n'a jamais rêvé obtenir de Malfoy. Jaloux et dévasté.

Il tente de reprendre son souffle en montant difficilement les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit assis par terre. Igor Karkaroff, qui se redressa en voyant Snape, l'attendant sûrement depuis déjà une petite heure.

Snape se jeta dans ses bras, oubliant toute sa réserve, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment, comme il ne s'était jamais autorisé à le faire. Tout voulait sortir en même temps : ses frustrations d'adolescent face à ses échecs, sa culpabilité à l'égard de Lily, son amour perdu à cause de Potter, sa peur face à la déclaration du russe.

Sa tête commença à tourner et il serait tombé au sol si Igor ne l'avait pas retenu. Celui-ci lui mit une main sur le front.

-Bordel, Sev, tu es brûlant de fièvre !

Pour toute réponse, l'anglais frissonna violement, sa voix brisée par des sanglots.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

Karkaroff le pris dans ses bras, le transporta sans sa voiture, garée devant l'immeuble et partit à toute vitesse.

oOo

Pendant tout ce temps là, Lucius Malfoy, lui, était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil dût à l'alcool, n'ayant aucune conscience de la tornade qu'il avait lâchée sans en avoir l'intention.

**à suivre**

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Pour me frapper ou donner vos impressions y a le petit bouton en bas de la page ;p

Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais bon l'essentiel c'est qu'il est arrivé en moins d'un an non ? XP


End file.
